


【立克】暗杀

by wwqlalala



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala
Kudos: 10





	【立克】暗杀

暗杀  
Jack是道上出了名的职业杀手，黑道上几乎无人不知。如果雇佣杀手的暗网上有按赞点评功能的话，对于Jack的评价一定全都是五星好评。

雇主们都说他做事干净利落，完成任务效率极高，失误率为零。而且，长得很帅。

不过相对来讲，要价也高。一分钱一分货的买卖，大家也都认同。

既然雇主舍得花大价钱，那要求必定也不是小打小闹。Jack接到的任务一般都是暗杀一些神出鬼没的高级政要官员，或者出门身后跟着许多保镖的顶级富豪。他也接过暗杀某个总统的任务，仿佛探囊取物，计划周密，一击毙命。

当然Jack也不是给钱就什么任务都接。不是他还有什么可怜的善心和良知，而是这个人太过随意，接任务完全看心情——如果有天他心情不好，莫名觉得暗杀对象太丑，可能就会直接跳票。

这一天早上，Jack叼着吐司片打开暗网，发现有一条匿名的雇佣信息，开价不低，和很多任务一样，要他去暗杀一个人。

他滑了滑鼠标滚轮，暗杀对象的详细信息表显示出来。姓名，性别，年龄，工作单位，家庭住址，右上角是四四方方的证件照，一个人端坐在那里，隔着屏幕冲着Jack笑得灿烂。

赵立安，男，28岁，职业是……一个小警察？

Jack挑了挑眉毛，目光停留在寥寥几句的个人履历上。从小父母双亡，奶奶抚养长大，警校毕业之后就进了当地的警察局上班，朝九晚五，普普通通，平凡无奇。

Jack怀疑这是个愚人节玩笑，这么简单的任务任何一个初级杀手都可以完成，对方要花大价钱让他来做？还是他眼花看错了酬金价格？Jack又数了一遍屏幕上的那一串零，没错，五百万。

五百万，被用来买一个普通警察的命。

Jack又浏览了一遍任务信息，确保里面没有给自己设计什么文字陷阱。他把那张表格下载到电脑里，又用冲印设备把那张照片洗了出来。

他的手指摩挲着照片上的那张笑着脸。脸颊有点肉肉的，看上去很天真，露出一点点小虎牙，完全不像一个28岁的警察，倒像个高中生。

这个任务他接了。不是因为别的，只是他想看看这个叫赵立安的警察到底是怎么样一个人，会让别人花天价特意雇佣Jack去做这件轻而易举的小事。

而且，谁会和钱过不去？

Jack把那张刚洗出来的照片贴在墙上，拿起桌子上的蝴蝶刀，手腕一甩，刀尖钉进了墙上笑着的人的眉心。

尽管这个任务看上去很简单，可是一向小心谨慎的Jack还是没有掉以轻心。他第二天就抵达了赵立安所在的城市，按照住址找到了对方的家。普通的住宅门对于职业杀手来说太过于小儿科了，Jack没费什么力气就进到了对方的家中。楼上楼下转了一圈，Jack认识到赵立安应该是自己一个人住在这个很普通的房子里——地上只有一双拖鞋，桌子上只有一个杯子，落地窗前的榻榻米上也只有一个抱枕，没有第二个人居住的痕迹。相比较客厅里相对整洁的环境，楼上的卧室显得杂乱得多，床上扔着没有叠好的睡衣、七扭八歪的玩偶和倒扣在一边的漫画书，墙上还贴着热门动漫的海报。房子里唯一看上去是女性用品的是挂在厨房门口的那条有些老旧的围裙，厨房里的厨具虽然一应俱全，不过并没有给人一种主人经常做饭的感觉。

整个家和赵立安的那张照片一样，看上去单纯又无辜。

Jack悄无声息地离开这个房子，把门按照原来的样子锁好，然后走到街道的另一边等待着房子的主人下班回家。他是一个职业杀手，就像一个经验丰富的狩猎者，他十分懂得怎么最大限度地把自己伪装成一个没有存在感的路人。他伪装得很成功，猎物拎着一份外卖从他身边经过的时候，甚至没有分给他哪怕一个眼神。

Jack盯着那个背影消失在他不久前才潜入过的家门口，微微皱了皱眉。对方整个人看上去完全没有攻击力，身材也是瘦瘦小小的，就像一只温和无害的兔子，又好像和大街上的随便一个什么普通人没什么两样。Jack觉得有些棘手，他本以为赵立安这个人不会像暗网上给的信息那样平凡简单，可是当亲眼见到对方的人和居住环境之后，Jack却又完全没有感受到任何一丝可能危险的气息。

对于Jack这种行走在生与死边缘的职业杀手来说，感知危险是最基本的技能，而Jack的敏感程度又远在其他人之上。所以如果连他感觉不到丝毫的不对劲，那么只有两种可能：一是对方真的只是一个构不成任何威胁的普通人；二就是对方的伪装能力在他的感知能力之上。

如果是后者，那赵立安的命可能真的值五百万。

Jack没有轻举妄动，他的目光看向了赵立安家隔壁的那座房子，那户门口挂着一块招租的牌子。

当赵立安端着一盆洗好的草莓敲开Jack“新家”房门的时候，Jack觉得可能是自己想多了，赵立安可能真的只是个平平凡凡的普通人。

否则对方怎么可能毫无防备地主动登门拜访，还笑眯眯地对他说：“你好呀，新邻居。欢迎搬到我家隔壁！”

“你好，你怎么知道我刚搬来？”Jack表面上露出了一个友好的笑，心里却绷紧了警戒线。

“因为原来住在这里的那家人今天早上搬走的时候和我打了招呼呀，还说搬进来的是一个红头发的大帅哥。”赵立安的语气很轻快，“所以我就过来给我的帅哥邻居送草莓了！”

Jack的目光移到对方递过来的那盆草莓上，看上去很新鲜，带着还没干透的露水。他接过来道了声谢，又礼貌性地问对方要不要进来坐坐。

赵立安摆了摆手：“不用了，我等会还要去上班，草莓很甜你尝尝，盆有时间还我就行。对了我是个警察，所以你以后遇到了什么问题都可以来找我！那我先走了，拜拜！”

Jack点点头，然后目送对方有些忙乱的身影消失在了视线里。

他拿起来了一个草莓看了看，属于草莓独有的香气萦绕在他的鼻尖。这个职业要求的警惕性让他不能随便吃任何无法判断安全性的食物，不过可能是被刚刚赵立安无害的笑容和语气蛊惑，Jack鬼使神差地把手中的草莓送到嘴边，咬了一口。

味蕾传递过来了真实的感受，很甜。

Jack几乎可以确定对方就是一个毫无伪装的普通人，热情、单纯、缺乏警惕性、看上去很好相处，应该是个烂好人，只是看到新邻居搬了进来就立刻过来表达善意。

可能真的是个不错的人吧。不过这和他有什么关系呢？他杀过的好人太多太多了，反正也只是一个暗杀对象而已，对方不危险反倒还把任务难度降到了最低。

尽早完成尽早收工。

Jack把手里咬了一口的草莓扔回盆里，然后连盆一起扔进了垃圾桶。

所以下一次Jack去登门拜访赵立安的时候，拎了两盒点心。在他的解释里，对方装草莓的盆不知道被他顺手放在了哪找不到了，所以只好上门赔罪。

赵立安毫无防备地侧身让Jack进门，嘴上无所谓地说道：“诶呀没关系，找不到就找不到吧，一个盆而已。”

Jack假装自己是第一次进到这个房子里，装作好奇地四处看了看。他接过赵立安递过来的那杯温水，也没有喝，只是用手拿着，指尖感觉到了一丝暖意。

“我还没和你自我介绍吧，我叫赵立安，大家都叫我赵子。”赵立安也给自己倒了杯水，小口小口喝着，又问：“你叫什么呀？”

Jack本来不想回答对方的这个问题，可是那一秒赵立安看向他的眼神单纯的就像是某种动物的幼崽，与此同时他背在身后的手背触碰到的后腰藏着的手枪，这让他的内心突然生起了一丝不应该生起的怜悯。所以他还是回答了：“我叫Jack。”

“Jack。”赵立安点了点头，笑着重复了一遍，“我记住了，Jack。”

Jack并不懂对方为什么要强调记住了他名字这件事，但是他也不想懂。手中杯子里的水已经快要凉了，Jack指了指厨房，有些不太熟练地喊对方的名字：“赵……子，你要不要把点心拿过来尝尝？”

赵立安果然入他所料毫无防备地转身走进厨房拿Jack带来的点心。Jack看着对方的背影，毫不迟疑地从后腰掏出手枪，扣动扳机。

Jack的枪法很准，哪怕不刻意瞄准都可以击中数十米之外的目标，更何况是这么短短的几步距离。他看着对方像慢放的电影一样向前倒下，身下晕开了一大片猩红的血迹。

这是他特意改造的手枪，子弹口径很大，杀伤力很强，击中目标后会立刻造成无法逆转的撕裂性损伤，可以直接把人体打穿。不过保险起见，Jack还是把地上的尸体翻了过来，确认对方已经没有任何生命迹象之后，才站起身，擦干净蹭在手上的血。

他的手上经常会沾上血，不过这次的好像比平常烫了那么一点。

Jack居高临下地看着躺在地板上的赵立安。对方的睫毛很长，眼睛阖着，像是睡着了。如果忽略那一大滩明晃晃的血迹，对方闭着眼睛的样子倒是有那么几分岁月静好的意味。

他没来由地又想起赵立安看向他的那个澄澈的眼神，确实很单纯，很美好。

不过杀手存在的一部分价值就是扼杀美好。Jack把枪收起来，毫不留恋地离开了赵立安的家。

赵立安家旁边的这个房子Jack付了一年的租金，然而他只住了一个星期。主要还是因为任务比他想象中容易完成得多，几乎不费吹灰之力。Jack收拾了一下自己为数不多的东西，准备坐晚上的航班回到自己真正的家。

他想到自己账户上马上就要打进五百万，心情十分愉悦，还吹了一声口哨。

然后他就听到了“咚咚咚”的敲门声，一下一下，很有节奏。

他走过去把门打开。

“Jack！你点心买的太多了我一个人吃不完，你拿回去一半。”

然后他就看见赵立安完好无损地站在他家门口，手里拎着刚刚自己提到对方家里的那个点心盒子，笑眯眯地看着他。

一切都安静了，本来是正午的烈日，Jack却感觉自己置身冰窖。海啸一般暴涨的惊惧瞬间淹没了Jack，让他忘记了呼吸，眼睛里迅速爬满了血丝，后背汗毛直竖，职业杀手的本能让他堪堪压住自己已经溢到喉口的想要尖叫的冲动。对方鲜血黏腻的触感仿佛还停留在自己的指尖上，毫无动静的苍白尸体和撕裂状的伤口仿佛还在他的眼前。

就在一个小时之前，他亲手把一颗子弹送进了赵立安的心脏，并且亲手确认了对方的死亡。

然后一个小时之后，本来已经变成尸体的赵立安又活蹦乱跳地站在他面前，像什么都没发生过一样，毫发无损。

Jack这么多年来第一次开始怀疑自己是不是精神出现了问题，然后出现了幻觉。

可是Jack知道自己很清醒，这一切都是真的。

一个小时之前死去的赵立安是真的，现在站在他面前的赵立安也是真的。

“Jack？”赵立安担心地问，“你怎么了？表情这么难看？”

Jack的语气很僵硬，就像是被谁扼住了喉管，艰难地从嘴里挤出来了几个字：“没事……身体突然不太舒服……”

他拒绝了赵立安的进一步“要不要去医院”的关心，然后在对方越来越担忧的目光中十分失礼地把对方赶走，鲁莽而用力地关上了门。

他好像不会控制自己的关节一样，费了好大力才把头转过去。收拾好的行李箱就放在屋子中间，像是一种无声的嘲笑。

Jack身上的冷汗流了下来，后背的衣服被打湿了一片。

他不知道发生了什么，他也不知道为什么对方会奇迹一般的起死回生。Jack已经很多年没有感受过恐惧这个词了，可是在刚刚看到赵立安站在他面前的一瞬间，他从心底瘆得头皮发麻。

他一动不动地站了很久，杀手强烈的自尊心和好胜心最终压过了心里的恐惧，很久都没有产生过的嗜血的冲动迎面扑来，就像是被打了一针肾上腺素，莫名地产生了一种变态一般的兴奋。他不管这种只可能存在在小说和电影之中的情节为什么会发生在真实的生活里，他只知道自己的任务是要把对方杀死。

哪怕对方是什么地狱爬出来的恶鬼，他也可以守在对方的尸体边，复活一次杀死一次。

他可是Jack，他可是个职业杀手。

赵立安好像完全不知道那天发生了什么，还是和往常一样，遇到Jack的时候兴奋地主动和他打招呼。Jack表面上应和对方，暗地里却一直在打探赵立安的各种消息。可是越打探他越迷惑，所有资料都显示，赵立安就是一个正常的普通人。可是要怎么解释那次起死回生？难道杀死赵立安这件事真的是Jack的幻觉？

Jack用自己这么多年杀手的职业素养发誓，这绝对不可能。

为了解决这个问题，他慢慢接近了赵立安。他发现赵立安是个吃货，所以用自己高超的厨艺抓住了对方的胃。等到赵立安不好意思到他家蹭饭的时候，他又用“反正也是吃饭不在乎再多填一双筷子”的理由，获得了每天晚上到赵立安家做晚饭的权利，还拿到了对方的家门钥匙。

赵立安是真的很好骗。Jack看着赵立安麻利地把备用钥匙交到他手上，勾起了嘴角。

他为对方做了一个月的饭，翻来覆去思前想后了好几天也完全没有头绪，暗网上也没有听说过任何关于暗杀对象被杀之后一个小时还能出现的先例。他没有任何案例可以参考，也没有任何人可以问。

在迷茫的时候，他还是决定相信自己手中的枪和刀。

Jack决定再试一次。

所以一个星期之后的某个夜晚，他提出了留宿的请求：“我家的热水器坏了，可以借你这里洗个澡吗？”

老好人赵立安根本不可能拒绝这样一个简单的请求，然后Jack就发现对方的目光黏在了他洗完澡后裸露的上半身上。

Jack自律能力很强，也一直都很刻意地要求身体各个部位都保持在一种巅峰状态，像一个运行精密的机器。他身材很好，宽肩窄腰，肌肉非常明显，赵立安自他从浴室走出来之后就一瞬不瞬地盯着他，看得眼睛都要直了。

Jack暗暗发笑，他之前怎么没看出来原来赵立安是个肌肉控？

经过这么长时间的接触，他感觉赵立安就像魔术师的道具箱子，你永远都不知道下一秒他会从里面拿出来什么稀奇古怪的玩意。对方总是会刷新Jack对他的认知。他起初只是觉得赵立安是个呆呆傻傻的没有什么防备心的烂好人，就像一只傻兔子，被人卖了还要帮对方数钱。可是随着不断的接触他才发现，原来很多事赵立安心中都清清楚楚，很多时候他甘愿吃亏，不是因为他不懂，只是他总是想着反正也要有一个人吃亏，那就是自己好了。他总是对一切怀有着最大的善意和热情，他相信这个世界上可以有最真实的善。他就像一束洁白无瑕的光，在这样一个污浊的人世间顽强地照耀着身边的人。

就连Jack这样一个常年活在黑暗又龌蹉的角落里的人，都免不了被赵立安身上的温暖波及。赵立安身上有他最缺少的东西，简直就像是站在他的对立面。有的时候Jack甚至会觉得赵立安很烦，会想要远离他。因为他携带的光太耀眼了，让Jack心里的卑劣无处遁形。赵立安拥有把一切冰霜融化的能力，热度差点把已经习惯了黑暗的Jack灼伤。

Jack也不知道自己为什么会这么矛盾——一边想要掐灭这道打破自己黑暗世界的光，一边又忍不住想要靠近。

哪怕Jack清楚地知道，赵立安绝对没有表面上看上去的这么纯良无害。

“要不要摸一摸？”Jack拉过赵立安的手，放在了自己的胸肌上。他感受到对方的手兴奋地在自己的肌肉上摸来摸去，像是小猫的肉垫踩在自己身上，莫名有些痒。

“哇，Jack！你怎么把身体练得这么好的！教教我好不好！”赵立安一边摸一边问，语气里带着讨好。

Jack笑着摸了摸对方的头。他现在已经开始和赵立安有简单的肢体接触，主要还是因为赵立安实在太像一只不谙世事的兔子了，让Jack总是忍不住想要去揉那个毛绒绒的兔子脑袋。赵立安也没有一丝一毫的排斥，每次都乖乖让Jack把自己的头发弄乱。

Jack觉得自己身为杀手的非人的忍耐力在赵立安面前形同虚设。他总是会忍不住——忍不住揉他的头，忍不住照顾他，忍不住接近他。

可是每次忍不住之后，他又会一遍又一遍提醒自己，这是你的暗杀对象，你不可以心软。

“好啊，以后有时间教你。”Jack回答道。

只可惜没有以后了。半个小时之后，Jack看着黑暗里睡得正香的赵立安，举起了手中的刀。

他很罕见地迟疑了一下，动作滞了一瞬，好像有一根看不见的丝线绑住了他的手，让他没办法把动作继续下去。

不过最终他还是面无表情地划开了赵立安的颈动脉，喷射出来的血溅了他一身。

这次他没有着急离开，而是在尸体旁边坐了几个小时。血腥味充斥着Jack的每一个感官，他却好像浑然不觉，只是静静地坐在黑暗里放空。

Jack一直以为自己只是在赵立安演出一副很友善的样子，毕竟他曾经有一次为了刺杀一个人，扮演了对方的热恋对象扮演了好几个月，如果不做杀手他觉得自己去做个演员可能也不错。

可是这次，当赵立安的尸体直到僵硬变冷都没有任何动静的时候，Jack突然感觉心好像也空了一块，就像是失去了什么，他抓不住，只能眼睁睁看着那样东西从自己手中溜走。

天快亮了，到了离开的时候了。可能过一会就会有人发现赵立安没有去上班，然后就会发现他的尸体。不过那个时候可能Jack已经在回程的飞机上了，赵立安的死将一直是一个谜，而Jack将拿到属于他的五百万。

Jack一直是一个利益至上的人，他看见了自己户头马上要多出五百万的未来，可是他并不开心。

他也不知道为什么，好像从自己手中溜走的那样东西也带走了他快乐的能力。他最后看了一眼床上冷冰冰的尸体，离开的脚步有些慌乱。

Jack和第一次一样收拾好了东西，订好了机票。但冥冥之中好像又有什么在嗡嗡作响，他有一种模模糊糊的预感，这种预感让他鬼使神差地把机票取消，然后在第二天晚上去敲赵立安的家门。

“嗨！Jack！怎么了？”门被从里面打开一条缝，穿着家居服的赵立安探出头，发现是他之后把门拉开，歪着头问。

尽管有预感，但是看到赵立安的那一刻Jack心里还是产生了一种复杂的情绪。可能是因为早有心理准备，所以这次他并没有感觉到什么恐惧，甚至还有一丝丝庆幸，但更多的还是迷茫。

这其中有对赵立安第二次起死回生这件事的迷茫，有对自己心理活动的迷茫，还有对不知道怎么处理这个棘手的任务的迷茫。

“我家的热水器坏了，可以借你这里洗个澡吗？”

Jack抛开脑海里乱成一团的思绪，强打着精神咧开一个笑，轻轻摸了摸赵立安的头。

Jack开始试图联系暗网那边的匿名雇主，想让对方解释一下这到底是怎么一回事，可是所有消息都石沉大海，就连自己夹带着威胁要求对方取消任务都没有得到任何回复。

如果雇主那边不主动取消任务，他这个已经接了单的杀手没有主动中止任务的权利。如果强行中止就是违约，他不知道违约的下场是什么，不过好像他认识的曾经违约过的人都没能再活着出现在他面前。

所以这意味着，如果想要活命，他还要继续这次暗杀任务，直到成功。

怀着这样卑劣的念头待在赵立安身边总让Jack有一种心虚。他本以为自己一辈子都不可能产生这样的情绪，毕竟他自信到甚至有些“顺我者昌逆我者亡”的狂妄。

可是在赵立安面前，看着赵立安对着他笑，眼睛里都是信任的光，Jack心里的那点腌臜念头就像被强行暴露在镁光灯下，接受着赵立安目光的一次又一次的审视。每次意识到这一点都让Jack浑身刺痛，心脏更是像吊着什么重物，一点一点坠入了万丈深渊。

他是要杀死赵立安的。Jack一遍又一遍在心里重复着。他觉得自己的底气已经没有之前那么足了，甚至有一个微弱的声音时不时地就会在他脑海里响起。

“你不忍心杀他，不是吗？”

不忍心。这个词语仿佛从来没有出现在Jack的字典里，然而现在就被那个声音直接点了出来。他想咆哮，想怒吼，想急迫地否认他没有，他是职业杀手，他怎么可能对自己的暗杀对象不忍心？

可是他发现他办不到。

他突然觉得自己很难堪，是那种当着他的面戳破了真相的难堪。

那个声音在嘲笑他：承认吧，你就是不忍心杀他。

Jack疯狂逃避着这个他不得不承认的事实，甚至有些癫狂。他迫切地想要证明自己，他想要证明自己还是像之前一样冷血无情，他想要把有“不忍心”这三个字的那一页从自己的字典上撕下来撕个粉碎。

于是第三次，他用一根棒球棍把赵立安打昏，然后扔进了湍急的江水之中。

扔下去的一瞬间他感觉一阵莫名的轻松，他想要得意洋洋地对着那个声音炫耀：你看，我没有不忍心，我从来就不会不忍心。

可是下一秒，他的心脏就像是被一把死死攥住，酸涩到像是要流出又苦又涩的液体来。

是的，赵立安可以起死回生一次，两次，那么这次呢？

Jack不知道用了多久才走回的自己租的那个房子，然后又不知道怎么走到赵立安家门外，开始敲门。

这次他敲了很久，很久都没有人应答。

Jack靠坐在赵立安家门口，有些颓然地盯着天上的云。这次他连收拾行李的心情都没有了，只想坐在这里发呆。他不知道赵立安什么时候回来，所以只能坐在对方家门口等待着。

或者说，他甚至不知道对方还会不会回来。

身体和心理上双重的疲惫让Jack闭上了眼睛，他不知道自己什么时候睡着的，但是在他感觉周围有动静然后醒过来的时候，睁开眼睛看到的第一件事物是一双熟悉到不能再熟悉的黑色的眸子。

Jack眯起了被阳光刺痛的眼睛，这才看清了站在自己面前的赵立安。对方就像是为了买水果所以刚刚出去了没一会儿一样，手里拎着几个塑料袋，表情带着一点点好奇，低头看着他。

Jack挣扎着从地上站起来，蜷曲久了有些酸麻的双腿让他的身体晃了晃，又被赵立安伸手扶住。他不知道自己现在是什么心情，等了将近两天的人又好端端地出现在自己面前，他不知道自己现在的心情到底是不是开心。

他只能死死盯着赵立安的脸，想要从对方脸上看到什么不一样的东西。

可是什么都没有，赵立安还是像一直以来那样，表情单纯而无辜。

Jack发现让现在的自己心平气和地面对赵立安对他来说是目前最困难的事情。他没有说一个字，抛下对方匆忙逃回了自己的房子，把自己整个人置身在浴室里的花洒下，连衣服都没脱，任凭冰冷的水打在自己身上。

他一直搞不懂自己对赵立安的心思，他从来没有认识过这样的一个人，他也从来没有对一个人产生这样复杂的感情，甚至复杂到让他莫名产生一种想要把赵立安放在比任务更高的位置的冲动。这样陌生的情绪让他感到害怕，也让他下意识地逃离。

他像一个叛逃的士兵，丢盔卸甲，狼狈不堪。

已经是第三次了。第一次只用了一个小时，第二次是不到一天，这次是将近两天。

Jack发现自己的手在抖。

还要再继续吗？他问自己。

他发现自己没办法回答这个问题。

他开始躲着赵立安，一连几天都没有去给他做晚饭。可是赵立安不想躲他。对方可能是看他出来了他的推拒，在一个下午又敲开了Jack家的房门。

“Jack，怎么了？感觉你最近一直在躲着我。”赵立安和往常一样站在Jack家门口，鼓起了脸，露出了一个相当困扰的表情，“是我哪里做错了，惹你生气了吗？”

赵立安的表情带着一丝可怜，像是被主人抛弃了的小狗。Jack心里的某个地方被这个表情正面击中，心脏像是变成了棉花，软得一塌糊涂，可说出口的话却像是带着刺。

“你离我远一点。”Jack硬邦邦地说。

“为什么？！”赵立安整个人全身上下都写满了抗拒。

Jack用力闭了闭眼睛，睁开的时候语气僵硬而疏离：“我不是什么好人，你离我远一点。”

“可是Jack你就是个好人啊。”

呵，好人？Jack在心里嗤笑了一声。他第一次听到有人用这个词形容自己这样一个身上背负着无数条人命的杀手。如果自己这样还算得上是个好人，那天底下可能就没有什么坏人了吧。

可是赵立安还在自顾自地说着：“Jack你给我做饭，给我买点心，帮我收拾屋子，还答应教我怎么健身，你就是个好人。”

是啊，我不仅给你做饭，给你买点心，帮你收拾屋子，答应教你怎么健身。

我还想杀了你。

Jack看着站在自己面前信誓旦旦地说Jack是好人的赵立安，感觉整个人都被凭空撕裂成了两半。一半有些飘飘然了，像是刚刚得到了什么巨大的嘉奖，就要被春天般的暖意融化；可另一半又冰冷得像一块坚硬的岩石，血液在体内激烈地冲撞着，让他想要撕下脸上虚伪的面具对着赵立安嘶吼，让他看清自己的真实的丑陋面目。

而这一切，都是拜面前的这个人所赐。

Jack突然非常恼火，他不喜欢这种情绪被其他人操控的感觉。赵立安每次出现在他面前，就像一个醒目的标记，让他一看到对方就意识到自己现在整个人浑身上下的不对劲。赵立安无知无觉的靠近让Jack被两种截然不同的感情拉扯着。他一边卑劣地享受着对方无条件的信任和顺从，一边又想要飞快地逃离，以防自己越陷越深。

每次赵立安用那种纯良而信任的湿漉漉的眼神看着他的时候，他都有一种众目睽睽之下做了什么错事的刺痛感。Jack无数次地想把对方那双无辜的眼睛挖下来，让自己再也不会被那种温暖的目光笼罩，心甘情愿地堕落在黑暗里。

而不是像现在这样，居然像一只鼹鼠一样可笑地期盼着光明。

别这样看着我，我想杀了你啊！

Jack觉得自己整个人都要被赵立安逼疯了，他不想再伪装了，他从来没有这么迫切地想要让别人知道自己是多么残忍恐怖的一个人。所以他开车带着赵立安去了郊外，然后制造了一场爆炸。汽油被点燃冲起巨大的火光，睡在副驾驶的赵立安却浑然不觉。

火舌吞噬了所有，让一切变成了焦炭。后来天上飘起了细细的雨，Jack站在朦朦胧胧的雨中，看着远处那一片狼藉，心好像也被什么人放了一把火烧过了，疼得眼前发黑。

可是即使这样，五天后赵立安出现在Jack面前的时候，Jack几乎没有迟疑地掐住他的脖子，直到对方像一个无声无息的破布娃娃，再也发不出任何声音。

哪怕他感觉自己的脖子也像是被死死掐住，灭顶的痛苦像是化为了实物，要把他活生生地勒死。

他怕晚一秒，哪怕一秒，自己可能都会抛下所有关乎于杀手的自觉，抛下自己拥有的一切，放走眼前唾手可得的猎物。

这一次，他把赵立安的尸体塞进黑色的塑料袋里，扔在了空无一人的荒野。开车回去的路上他整个人浑浑噩噩的，好像现在开车的不是Jack，而是一具行尸走肉，而属于Jack的那个灵魂跟着那个黑色塑料袋，被一并丢在了荒野。

他觉得自己仿佛在自虐了，每一次杀了赵立安都像是要把自己亲手杀死一样，千百倍的痛苦以各种方式被挤压进他的身体里，找不到发泄的出口，像一根根刺扎进他的五脏六腑，鲜血淋漓，让他哪怕眨一下眼睛都感觉全身上下都是刺骨的疼痛。

可是赵立安每一次毫发无伤地又站在他面前的时候，Jack又会卑鄙地产生一种劫后余生的狂喜。

他像一个贪心的狂徒，一次又一次杀死赵立安的是他，想要赵立安活着的也是他。他甚至歇斯底里地抓着赵立安的肩膀，一遍又一遍地质问对方：“你真的不知道发生了什么吗？”

然后每一次，赵立安都会摇着头，回给他一个略带迷惑的眼神。

Jack自嘲地笑了笑。也是，如果对方知道发生了什么，估计现在早就对自己避之不及了吧，怎么可能还像原来一样跟在自己旁边，像一只粘人的宠物。

他递给坐着的赵立安一杯水，里面放着能毒死一头猛兽的毒药，然后看着对方毫无防备地喝进去。

这种毒药的效果立竿见影，而且会让对方在无知无觉中没有痛苦地死去。

Jack感觉自己已经被无休止的痛苦折磨得麻木了。他眼睁睁看着赵立安栽倒在桌子上，心脏疼得厉害，疼到他的眼睛有些酸胀，好像有什么东西要从里面争先恐后地跑出来。

他抬起了微微颤抖的手，轻轻摸了摸赵立安脑后的头发。发丝还是和往常一样细细软软的贴着他的手心，和它的主人一样让人想要亲近。

他又摸了摸赵立安的侧脸，上面还带着没有消散的体温，却烫得Jack手心的皮肤仿佛都在燃烧，顺着神经烧到心脏，把他的神志差点烧成灰烬。

跨年的那个晚上，Jack带着赵立安爬上了这个城市最高的楼顶。那个夜晚的天很晴朗，星星很亮，万家灯火也像是汇成了人间的星河。赵立安和他并肩站着，语气里是小小的雀跃。

“Jack！这里的风景好美！”

Jack笑着说：“更美的还在后面。”

话音刚落，两个人眼前的天幕上凭空炸开了无数朵绚烂的焰火，就像是开在黑色幕布上的一朵朵大丽菊，争先恐后地盛放着，伴随着远处传来的零点的钟声。很多街道上的行人都停下脚步抬头看着，一切都沉浸在这样一片静谧的幻觉之中。

Jack看向赵立安的眼睛，里面流淌着浅浅的光影。

“这是你准备的吗？”赵立安转头看着他问。

Jack点点头：“送给你。”

赵立安看向他的眼睛里仿佛一瞬间多了万千华彩，亮得像背后夜幕上挂着的星星，亮到Jack甚至想要伸出手遮住那双眼睛，又唯恐惊扰到这番美好的光景。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”Jack听见赵立安说，语气里带着欣喜，带着温柔缱绻，又好像有什么东西一闪而过，但是太快了，Jack没能抓住。

夜晚的风有些凉，Jack看着赵立安有些单薄的肩膀，犹豫再犹豫，还是轻轻环上对方的肩，给了他一个轻飘飘的拥抱。

他们两个像是悬浮在远离地面的高处，所有的喧嚣都像潮水一样退去，天地之间仿佛只剩下孤孤单单又相依为命的两个人。

“新年快乐。”Jack低声说。他的声音很轻，被风一吹就要散了似的，连他自己都没能听清楚。

也不知道赵立安有没有听清楚。

Jack慢慢放开了怀中的赵立安。他的动作太小心翼翼了，就像对方是什么易碎品，稍微用点力就会出现裂痕。

然后他扶着对方的肩膀，把这个易碎品从楼上推了下去。

Jack觉得一定是他的幻觉，否则他怎么可能在赵立安在自己眼前一闪而过的脸上，看到了一个淡淡的笑容。

今天是跨年夜，到处都是安静祥和的气氛。家人团聚在一起，朋友和朋友彼此问候着，情侣之间手牵着手，大家都喜气洋洋的，一起在祝福的钟声中迎来崭新的一年。

Jack独自一个人在楼顶站了一会，隐隐约约的喧哗声传进他的耳朵。与此同时，他听到了不知道从哪个地方传来的恸哭声，像是什么走投无路的困兽的悲鸣，在这样一个宁静美好的晚上显得格外刺耳突兀。

他僵硬地转着头寻找声音的来源，可是偌大的楼顶上只有他一个人。

是谁呢？

Jack梗着脖子，后知后觉地抬起手摸上自己的脸，摸到了一片潮湿的冰凉。

赵立安再次出现在Jack面前是在两个星期之后，还是和往常一样笑着和他打招呼，给他带蛋糕店新出炉的蛋糕，好像什么都没发生过。

Jack现在已经完全不诧异赵立安能生龙活虎地站在自己面前，不过当对方提到跨年夜那晚的烟火的时候，Jack还是在心底打了个寒颤。

一向天不怕地不怕的杀手Jack，居然有一天会因为一个人的随便的一句话而产生类似恐惧的情感。

“你……还记得别的吗？”Jack故作随意地问，声音有些他也没有意识到的抖。

“什么别的？”赵立安咬了一口手中的蛋糕，满脸疑惑。

Jack摇了摇头，示意没什么。

赵立安也没有多问，两个人就这么站在Jack家的院子里。Jack看着赵立安，赵立安盯着自己手中的蛋糕，两个人都没有说话。

一阵风吹过，刮得叶子沙沙的响。身为杀手的敏锐的听觉给Jack带来了风声和树叶声中夹杂着的不一样的奇怪声音，很微弱，但是他捕捉到了。

那是高速旋转的子弹破开空气的声音。

Jack凭借着直觉扭转身体躲避，可是赵立安的动作比他更快。

浓郁的血腥味扑了Jack一脸。

好像一瞬间眼前的画面变成了慢镜头。他就这么眼睁睁看着那颗本来应该射进自己身体的子弹，射进了挡在自己面前的赵立安的心口。

赵立安的身体不受控制地向他这个方向倒去，他下意识接住了对方，大脑一片空白，太阳穴边的青筋突突直跳，眼眶几近呲裂，眼前是血一般的红，漫天漫地，淹没了他的全部感官。

这是他们第一个结结实实的拥抱，尽管时间场合显得这么的不合时宜。

他听见一个人在声嘶力竭地喊赵立安的名字，好像是他自己的声音，可是他又什么都听不清。他知道那个开枪的人可能还在附近，他知道自己现在最应该做的事是开枪反击。

但是好像抱着怀里的赵立安就已经花光了他全部的力气。他甚至觉得，如果现在对方开枪，可以轻而易举射杀自己。

因为他现在根本没有能力挪动哪怕一步，他甚至没办法把自己的目光从赵立安苍白的脸上撕下来。

怀里的人的生命随着失血在飞快地流失，血液甚至氤湿了Jack的衣服。明明见过那么多死亡，可Jack发现自己完全没办法抑制自己的颤抖，他把手按在对方左胸处的伤口上，可是只是徒劳，血只会越流越多，顺着他的手臂蜿蜒流下来，滴在地面上，形成了一小汪。

说来讽刺，用了那么多种方法想要杀死赵立安的是他，可是赵立安在他怀里濒死的时候，被灭顶的绝望淹没的还是他。

他看见赵立安的嘴唇若有似无地翕动了几下，吐出微弱又支离破碎的几个字。

“Jack……”

“不……要……哭……”

等待的日子总是漫长的，但Jack也有事做。他已经习惯了每隔几天就到赵立安的家里清扫，顺便给鱼缸中的鱼换上新的水，再照料照料对方养的稀稀疏疏的花草。

可是一个月，两个月，五个月，眼看着房子租用到期的日子一天天近了，赵立安还是没有回来。

Jack不得不意识到，原来赵立安死而复生的次数也是有限的，这次对方可能是真的死了。

这个认知就像一块巨石压在Jack的胸口，让他喘不过气来。他的心好像已经麻木到不会再痛了，表情也是镇定自若的，可是眼睛里还是有什么东西不受控制地跑出来。

他这段时间为赵立安流的眼泪，好像比他之前二十多年加起来的还要多。

杀手不需要眼泪，可是Jack需要。

可是他又为什么要哭呢？他接近赵立安的目的不就是要把对方杀死吗？这不是他的任务吗？

任务完成了，可是他为什么像是比自己死了还要痛苦？

让一个一直身处黑暗的人看到一束光，再突然把那束光熄灭掉，然后告诉他，这束光再也不会回来了。

没有什么比这更残忍了。

可是归根结底，如果不是因为他，这束光可能现在还好好地照射着某个角落，温暖而明亮。

所以他又有什么资格去怨恨别人呢？

在房子租期到了的那天，Jack拉着自己的行李箱离开了。

他没有带来什么东西，走的时候却装了满满一大箱。

里面有赵立安送给他的各种礼物，有赵立安落在自己房子里的小玩偶，还有他的一颗残破不堪的心。

他循着自己的记忆走到街的另一边。当初就是在这里，赵立安从他身边哼着歌走过，完全没有注意到他的存在，洁白衣角随着风扬了起来，像是小小的风帆。

Jack现在才意识到，原来赵立安从来都不是平平无奇的。他看到对方的第一眼，就在自己心里留下了无法磨灭的印象。

如果可以，他甚至想要回到自己接任务的那天早上；如果可以，他一定会在第一时间点下拒绝的按钮。

如果可以，他宁愿用自己从来没有接触过这束光，换赵立安平平安安地活在这个世界上。

“Jack？”一个熟悉的声音在身后响起。

Jack以为自己出现了幻觉。可是在他看到赵立安完完整整地出现在自己视线里的时候，一瞬间卸了全身的力气，行李箱倒在地上，震起了一片灰尘。

他张了张嘴，嘴唇哆嗦着，却发现自己一个字都说不出来。

赵立安看到他这个样子，脸上带上了些许狐疑：“Jack，你这是要走？”

Jack一时间无法理解对方嘴里吐出来的字句，只是零星地听到了“要走”什么的字眼，无意识地点了点头。

然后他就看见赵立安的表情变得十分古怪，语气也多了几分怪异。

“你的任务不是还没完成吗，怎么这么急着要走？”

这句简简单单的话像是一根钉子，直直地把Jack钉在了原地。他的大脑突然一片空白，脑海里只剩下一句话在打转——原来赵立安什么都知道。

他知道自己接近他的目的，他知道自己想要做什么，他知道自己有多么危险。

赵立安还是用之前那种信任又无辜的眼神看着他，可是Jack却觉得自己在被对方用目光凌迟。

“为什么？”Jack从齿缝里挤出来这么一句话。

为什么你会知道？

既然你知道，为什么还要接近我？

为什么不逃？

赵立安仿佛听到他的内心所想，回答了第一个问题：“因为雇佣你的人是我。”他顿了顿，换了一种口吻，好像他们是认识了多年的老友，语气里都是满满的怀念。

“否则我要怎么才能接近你呢？阿亮。”

阿亮。

这个称呼就像当头一棒，从正面击中了Jack，打得他头晕目眩。

他只被一个人这么叫过。那是很久很久之前，那个时候的他还有自己的亲人，还没有接触到残酷而真实的杀戮。那年他五岁，跟着自己的奶奶住在偏僻的乡下。一个偶然的机会他认识了不知道家是哪里的另一个男孩子，和自己年龄相仿。同龄人总是很快就能熟识起来，两个半大孩子天天在村子里跑来跑去，上树掏鸟蛋，下河摸鱼。

可是这样愉快的生活没有过多久，奶奶病逝，他不堪忍受村里的长舌妇们说他是“扫把星”的指指点点，自己一个人收拾行李，连夜出逃，他走得太匆忙了，甚至没有和他人生中第一个也是唯一一个朋友告别。

他想起来了。

他叫对方阿赵，对方叫他阿亮。

二十多年过去，时过境迁，当初情投意合的两个孩子走上了截然不同的两条路。那个叫阿亮的孩子成为了行走在黑暗中的职业杀手，而那个叫阿赵的却成为了一名阳光下的人民警察。

只是让他没有想到的是，对方居然一直在找他。

而他，却差点把对方忘记了。

“你为什么想要接近我？”Jack艰难地问出这句话，嗓子好像被谁掐住了，滞涩得要命。

赵立安的语气轻快又笃定，像是问题的答案早已烂熟于心：“因为我喜欢你啊。”

因为我喜欢你啊。

Jack又张了张嘴，想要说什么，可是终究还是什么都没说，只是站在那里，看向对方的目光又深又重。他不是没有猜到这个答案。杀手对于别人的注视一向十分敏感，在之前的相处中，他无数次地感受到赵立安的目光长久地停留在他身上，温柔又坚定。

只是他那个时候不敢多想。

或者说，他觉得自己不配多想。

赵立安看他没有说话，接着说：“杀手先生，你还有一次机会，任务就可以完成了。”

Jack听不懂对方的一次机会是什么意思，不过这都已经不重要了。

风吹过熟悉的街道，温柔地划过每一片衣角。街角的蛋糕店刚刚出炉了新鲜的蛋糕，空气中飘散着甜甜的香气。初夏的阳光照射下来，天空明蓝澄澈。

明天应当会是一个好天气。

“你让我杀的这个人，是我现在爱着的人。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，要加钱。”

Jack扶着对方后脑柔软的头发，深深吻了下去。

二十多年前的那个夏天，刚刚修炼成人形的小猫妖不小心在凡间迷了路，误打误撞之间遇到了和自己化形年龄相仿的另一个男孩子。

从此，一眼误终身。

传说，猫命有九，系“通、灵、正、觉、光、精、气、神”。

第一条命，你没认出我。灼热的子弹穿过我的心脏，我知道这是你一贯的风格。

第二条命，因为你答应了我以后的事情，所以尽管刀锋锐利，我也不觉得疼。

第三条命，冰冷的江水倒灌进我的身体，耳边的轰鸣声中，我仿佛听到了你的呢喃。

第四条命，透过滔天的火光，我看向你注视着我的眼睛，里面好像藏着什么无法宣之于口的秘密。

第五条命献给呼吸，第六条命献给温柔的毒。我贪恋你身侧若有似无的温暖，心甘情愿酣睡在你的臂弯。

第七条命送给夜晚绚烂的焰火。天空倒着看像是泛着波光的平静海面，那是我曾见过的最美好的风景。

第八条命送给你。我很开心，我好像终于有了一点什么用处。不过你别哭，你应该一直都是笑着的。你不要哭。

第九条命啊，第九条命。

第九条命就用来陪着你，陪着你去做这个世界上一切美好可爱的事。陪你去爬最高的山，望最静的海，看湍急的溪流和茂密的森林，欣赏广阔的草原和神秘的沙漠，再看满天星河倒映在彼此的眸子里。在每一个晴朗的早晨给你一个灿烂的微笑，在每一个静谧的黄昏给你一个踏踏实实的拥抱。在夜深人静的时候低语，说上千万遍我对你的心意。

待到暮霭沉沉，再陪着你老去。

猫有九命，唯有一心。


End file.
